Spaces
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: ... Pergi. Dia pergi. Dia sudah pergi. Dia memang sudah pergi. Tanpa tau perasaanku ini... Apa aku bisa mengharapkan dia kembali datang? Agar dia mendengar perasaanku? Kumohon agar dia datang lagi...


Ngihuy~! Agi here~! Kirana-nee dan Qiao-nii kan cuman ngawasin~... Huehehehehehe... Ini adalah Finalist kedua! Yosh! Langsung sajah bacah fic inih! (lebay mode on)

**Disclaimer **: Abang Hidekazu tercinta dong~! Ngg... Hei, gimana kalo kubilang Disclaimer-nya bukan bang Hide selama Indonesia belom dibikin dengan wujud CEWEK, Malay juga cewek biar ga yuri-an maupun yaoi-an, maupun incest! Muahahahhah!

**Genre **: Wah... Agi masih junior kalo nentuin Genre... Yang pasti sih, Romance~... Uffu~... Tragedy mungkin? Dan juga AU dan Fantasy~!

**Pairing **: PruCan doong~! Ahahahah! Fic pertama PruCan selain yang IJWAN nih~... (digampar readers karena kebanyakan bacot dan promosi)

**Summary **: ... Pergi. Dia pergi. Dia sudah pergi. Dia memang sudah pergi. Tanpa tau perasaanku ini... Apa aku bisa mengharapkan dia kembali datang? Agar dia mendengar perasaanku? Kumohon agar dia datang lagi...

**Warning **: All warnings is here, so if you didn't like it, don't read it 'kay? (alah, bilang ajah authornya males nulis...)

**SPACES**

"Matthew, tolong ambilkan dokumen OSIS di ruang guru ya? Penting!" pinta Alfred F. Jones, Ketua OSIS (hah? Siapa orang gila yang milih Alfred jadi ketua OSIS?) Hetalia National Academy [1] , pada adik kembarnya—Matthew Williams. Matthew yang sedang melamun nampak terkejut dan mengangguk.

Matthew bangkit lalu berjalan menuju ruang guru. Dia nampak ramah seperti biasa, jika ada yang menyapanya dia akan balas menyapa sambil tersenyum. Namun, setahun belakangan ini ada yang kurang...

"Oh, hai, Mr. Williams... Kau dipinta oleh Mr. Jones untuk mengambil dokumen OSIS ini kan?" tanya sekaligus sapa (?) Mrs. Elizaveta Hedervary, guru Biologi. Matthew tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum menyerahkan dokumen yang disodorkan Mrs. Elizaveta.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Elizaveta, sekarang saya permisi dulu..." kata Matthew sambil berjalan kembali menuju ruang OSIS. Matthew yang notabene sekretaris OSIS memang harus bolak-balik ruang guru-ruang OSIS-ruang kelas-rumah-kantin-dll untuk memenuhi tugasnya. Keecciiaaaannn... (dihajar)

Mrs. Elizaveta melihat kepergian anak didiknya dengan tatapan sedih. Hanya dia dan 4 orang muridnya yang tau kegundahan Matthew. Dia, Honda Kiku, Fransis Fisca [2] , Alfred, dan...

... Matthew sendiri...

"Sh*t. Kau terlalu cepat pergi dari sini... Kenapa kau harus pindah ke Germany's Military School?" tanya Mrs. Elizaveta pelan sambil menatap kosong pada langit.

==TEMPAT LAIN==

Matthew membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan menutupnya kembali sebelum berjalan menuju meja Alfred. "Lah? Alfred? Kau kemana?" panggil Matthew ketika dia tidak melihat saudaranya itu di mejanya. Dilihatnya sebuah surat di atas meja Alfred.

_Dear my Lovely Twin Brother Mattie,_

_Maaf ya, Mattie! Aku pergi sebelum kau datang... Arthur berkali-kali meneleponku, dia memintaku untuk menjemput adiknya, Alice dan Rosemary di Hetalia Elementary School... Kuharap kau mengerti Matt._

_Dan, oh, ya... Tolong selesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu ya! Mungkin aku akan pulang telat, salam untuk Ashley dan Madelaide! [3]_

_Kakakmu yang HERO,_

_Alfred F. Jones_

Matthew menghela napas sambil sweatdroped membaca surat dari kakaknya itu. Kemudian dia menduduki kursi kakaknya itu dan mulai mengerjakan—ralat, menggantikan tugas kakaknya.

Lembar demi lembar dia kerjakan dengan sabar. Kalau dihitung, total keseluruhan siswa-siswi Academy berjumlah 300. Dibagi atas 3 tingkatan yang dibagi lagi menjadi 5 kelas. Jadi masing-masing kelas berjumlah 20 anak. Tapi tidak bagi kelas Matthew. Kelasnya hanya terdiri dari 19 anak. Anak satunya lagi... Ah, sudahlah. Tak perlu dibahas!

Mata Matthew sampai di selembar kertas. Terdapat sebuah foto seseorang—

—yang amat familiar bagi Matthew...

Nama di atas lembaran itu adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Malam telah tiba. Matthew memang sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi masih ada satu lembar yang belum dikerjakannya. Dan memang sengaja tidak dikerjakan. Dia akan mengerjakannya nanti.

Matthew terdiam dalam keheningan malam. Dia merasa kalau keheningan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Sampai dilihatnya sepasang tangan yang dilipat di atas meja, tepat di depannya.

"Hhhh..."

Matthew menghela napas panjang, diingatnya sentuhan Gilbert, yang selalu membuatnya berdebar kencang meski hanya menggenggam tangannya. Tapi kini semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan. Gilbert sudah pindah dari Hetalia National Academy setahun lalu, tanpa Matthew yang belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya.

Cinta.

Yup, Matthew sudah lama menyuka—ah... Mencintai pemuda East Germany itu. Hanya saja Matthew terlalu pemalu untuk memberitahukan perasaan sebenarnya pada Gilbert. Padahal, Gilbert sendiri sebenarnya sudah lama menyukai Matthew.

Matthew mengingat perjumpaan pertamanya dengan Gilbert dulu...

_Flashback_

_Matthew menghela napas panjang. Dia terpaksa harus tinggal di perpustakaan selama jam pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Matthew memang paling tidak kuat dan tidak bisa pelajaran olahraga. Maka dia menunggu jam pelajaran berakhir di Royal Library._

_Matthew baru saja mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih buku Horror berjudul 'Suster Kerimbat dan Kuntilanang' (?) karya novelis ternama Kirana Qiao Agi Wheeler (?) . Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang berusaha menggapai buku itu juga._

_Dilihatnya sang pemilik tangan itu. 'Ah... Siapa pemuda ini? Apa dia anak baru?' tanya Matthew dalam hati ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang nampaknya albino. Pemuda itu berambut putih pendek dengan mata merah menyala._

_Pemuda itu juga nampak kaget ketika melihat Matthew. "Ah, maaf... Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt, aku baru masuk hari ini di kelas XII-3, salam kenal!" kata Gilbert ceria. Matthew blushing._

"_A-ah... Iya... Namaku Matthew Williams, dan.. Dan kita sekelas..." jawab Matthew pelan dengan pipi bersemu merah._

"_Hee? Namamu Matthew?" tanya Gilbert kaget. Matthew meliriknya dengan muka merah padam._

"_M-memangnya kenapa?" tanya Matthew balik. Gilbert hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab dengan muka polos._

"_Mirip nama laki-laki."_

"_A-aku memang laki-laki kok! Seragamku saja seragam laki-laki!" seru Matthew tak percaya. Gilbert terkejut setengah sekarat (?)_

"_HEEE? JADI KAU LAKI-LAKI?" teriak Gilbert. Matthew mengangguk, membuat pemuda albino itu tersadar._

"_Ah... Kukira kau perempuan yang sedang memakai seragam laki-laki... Habisnya kau manis begitu! Tapi, manis-mu itu AWESOME lho!" kata Gilbert keras kepala. Matthew hanya blushing ria._

"_Eh, tapi..." gumam Gilbert, dia menatap Matthew._

_Matthew melirik pemuda yang sudah membuat wajahnya mirip kepiting rebus yang dicampur saos sambal dengan tomat dan cabe superbanyak, ditambah hiasan saos tomat dan tomatnya. Lalu dicat (?) warna merah dan diberi hiasan pita merah. Kebayang ga tuh, betapa merahnya muka Matthew? Oke, OOT._

_Lanjut, mang!_

"_Kau imut juga ya, Matthew! Matthew... Namamu juga sangat AWESOME!" puji Gilbert sambil tersenyum lembut—Matthew kembali berwajah merah padam..._

_(SKIP TIME)_

_Tak terasa sudah beberapa bulan Gilbert bersekolah di Hetalia National Academy. Akhirnya tiba saatnya dimana dia harus kembali ke negaranya, Germany. Katanya dia bersekolah di HNA untuk menemani adiknya, Ludwig Beilschmidt, bertemu dengan kekasih—coret, pacarnya Feliciano._

_Matthew terkejut mendengar berita itu. Semenit tepat sebelum kepergian Gilbert, Matthew berlari menuju gerbang Academy. Menunggu Gilbert yang katanya akan berangkat dari kamar asramanya. HNA memang memiliki fasilitas Asrama._

_Tak lama, datanglah Gilbert lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans-nya. Dia menjinjing 2 buah koper dan menggendong sebuah tas ransel. Dia nampak terkejut melihat Matthew yang sudah menahan tangisnya._

"_M-Matthew? A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau ingin melepas kepergian orang AWESOME ini juga?" tanya Gilbert CoretNarsisCoret pada Matthew—yang sweatdrop._

"_K-kenapa kau harus pergi Gilbert? KENAPA?" seru Matthew sambil menundukan wajahnya yang merah sambil terisak. Perih rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang... Dicintainya... _

_Matthew sudah lama mencintai pemuda itu. Awalnya dia pikir itu salah, namun akhirnya Matthew tidak menyangkal perasaannya terhadap sang Albino itu._

_Gilbert kaget. Dia terlonjak sebelum menunduk juga. "Maaf, Matthew... Tapi aku memang harus pergi... Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin pergi, tapi... Matthew—" Gilbert memegang kedua pundak Matthew sehingga mata mereka bertemu._

_Violet dan Merah._

_Amethyst dan Ruby._

"—_aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku menyukaimu setelah perjumpaan pertama kita... Tugas memanggilku, sebenarnya aku adalah murid dari Germany's Military School, dan artinya aku adalah anggota militer..." lanjut Gilbert sambil menatap mata indah Matthew._

"_M-militer? I-itu artinya... Kau... Akan pergi berperang?" tanya Matthew tercengang. Gilbert geregetan sendiri dibuatnya._

"_Mattie! Aku tak bilang aku akan pergi berperang! Aku hanya bilang kalau aku—Gilbert Beilschmidt yang maha AWESOME ini—akan merindukanmu selama latihan! Ich liebe dich, Matthew!" kata Gilbert sambil mengecup kening Matthew sebelum berlari keluar sekolah._

_Matthew jatuh terduduk di depan gerbang. "Tuhan... Apa itu tadi?" tanya Matthew sambil gemetar._

_Dia pun memandangi tubuh Gilbert yang mulai menjauh. "Gilbert... I... I love you..." gumamnya._

_Matthew pun segera bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar asramanya. Dia merenung di kamarnya. Dan mengingat soal kata-kata yang diucapkan Gilbert._

"_Ich liebe dich... Apa artinya?" gumam Matthew. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Ludwig besok. Akhirnya Matthew pun tertidur._

_Flashback End_

Tapi sayangnya, Matthew selalu saja takut untuk bertanya apa arti dari kata-kata Gilbert itu. Jadi sampai saat ini, Matthew belum tau apa arti kata-kata itu.

Matthew membuka matanya. Dia teringat sesuatu. Dia menaruh telunjuknya di bawah dagu sambil berpikir keras. "Ludwig... Hari ini dia ada eskul Sepak bola kan? Mungkin dia belum pulang! Aku harus segera ke Lapangan!" seru Matthew sambil segera berlari menuju ke Lapangan.

Dilihatnya Ludwig sedang (bernasib apes) membereskan bekas latihan. Matthew segera mendekati Ludwig. "Selamat malam, Ludwig." sapa Matthew. Ludwig menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, kau, Matthew. Ada apa?" tanya Ludwig to the point sambil terus membereskan bekas latihan.

"U-ungg... Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..." kata Matthew gugup. Dia menunduk. Ludwig menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Gil—Bruder baik-baik saja di GMS. Dia titip salam untukmu." kata Ludwig kalem sambil duduk dan meraih tasnya.

"E-eh? S-salam dari Gilbert?" kata Matthew kaget. Ludwig mengangguk sambil membuka resleting tasnya.

"Ya. Kau ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Ludwig. Matthew melirik ke samping, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan.

"S-sebenarnya..."

"Hn?" gumam Ludwig sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral dan membuka tutupnya, lalu meninumnya.

"... Apa arti dari 'ich liebe dich'?"

BRUUUUSSSHHHH!

Ludwig menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya dengan sangat tidak elit. Matthew jadi panik sendiri. "A-ada apa, Ludwig?" tanya Matthew kaget. Ludwig menyeka mulutnya dengan tangan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang mengucapkannya padamu?" tanya Ludwig pada Matthew. Dengan muka merah padam, Matthew menjawab gugup.

"G-Gilbert yang bilang..."

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

Ludwig cengo. Matthew blushing. Semenit kemudian Ludwig nampak normal kembali, "Oh." . Dan Matthew hanya ber-gubrak-ria.

"J-jadi apa artinya?" tanya Matthew dengan muka yang lebih merah dari saat dia pertama bertanya.

"Ich liebe dich. Kalimat itu biasa diucapkan seseorang—" Ludwig menutup botol minumnya, sebelum melirik ke belakang. Diikuti Matthew.

"—saat dia ingin memberitahukan orang lain yang dicintainya tentang perasaannya..." sambung sebuah suara di belakang mereka.

Matthew melebarkan matanya. Dia berdiri perlahan, tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat.

"G-Gilbert..." bisiknya pelan dengan tubuh gemetar. Dia kemudian berlari menuju Gilbert yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk dipeluk Matthew.

"Aku pulang, Matthew." kata Gilbert sambil tertawa pelan. Matthew menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Gilbert.

"Jadi... Selama ini kau... Mencintaiku, Gilbert?" tanya Matthew. Gilbert tersenyum kecil sebelum mencium lembut bibir Matthew.

"Ya, dan apa jawabanmu?" tanya Gilbert balik. Dia menatap mata violet Matthew tegas.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya..." bisik Matthew. Gilbert tersenyum dan kembali melumat bibir Matthew.

Meski jarak memisahkan mereka... Toh, mereka bisa bersama pada akhirnya...

Itulah yang dinamakan Jodoh Cinta... Biarpun mereka terpisah, tapi mereka akan bersatu pada akhirnya...

THE END

[1] = Sedikit ralat untuk Vanilla Twilight—di situ tulisannya 'Academy of Hetalia' . Itu salah, yang benar adalah 'Hetalia National Academy' .

[2] = Fransis Fisca adalah nama yang Agi berikan untuk fem!Francis. Habis Agi kan nge-fans ama fem!Francis~...

[3] = Oh, ya. Mereka (baca : para tokoh di sini) itu tinggalnya bersama fem! Version maupun male! Version mereka lho! Jadi karakter-nya lebih banyak! Khusus Francis dan Arthur, Arthur Agi buat fem!England-nya dua, Rosemary dan Alice. Kalau Francis sengaja ga dimunculin, terlalu mesum. Jadi cuman fem!Francis doang...

Agi : Yosha! Selesai~!

Kirana : Gimana? Capek ga bikin cerita sendiri?

Agi : Ternyata capek, Nee-san! Tapi ada deh, 7 halaman! Yaayy!

Kirana : (pundung) Kenapa gue cuman 5 halaman ya? Kaya'nya gue mesti nge-remake Destiny deeh...

Qiao : Tinggal giliranku ya?

Agi : Iya, tinggal giliran Nii-san...

Qiao : Kaya'nya aku harus lembur, ciao. Aku pengen ngerjain fic itu.

Kirana : Tumben sepi? Ya sutralah~... Karena Agi sedang masak-masak lagi—AGI! BIKININ MI GORENG!—dan Qiao sedang bikin fic hasil vote Vanilla Twilight—KERJA YANG BENER YA, QIAO!—maka saya yang closing. Gimana? Gimana? Readers puas ga? Fic lain akan diterbitkan oleh Qiao! Till Next Fics~!

OMAKE

"Wah, terima kasih fotonya ya! Nanti akan kuberikan 3 lusin beer hari Sabtu!" kata Mrs. Elizaveta.

"Hn. Terima kasih kembali. Sekarang aku harus pergi, ada urusan. Permisi." pamit pemuda itu. Mrs. Elizaveta kembali tersenyum.

"Kiku! Fransis! Kita dapat foto PruCan looh~!" seru Mrs. Elizaveta riang. Kedua muridnya hanya ketawa-ketiwi ga jelas sambil nari-nari ga penting.

"Wah... Emang ga salah Mrs. minta kepala sekolah Roma untuk minta Ludwig balik lagi! Kita jadi bisa pesta nih!" seru Fransis kegirangan.

"Ya! Sensei memang pintar! Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengambil fotonya?" tanya Kiku sambil melihat-lihat foto PruCan.

"Hng? Majikannya Aster, Blackie, dan Berlitz." jawab Mrs. Elizaveta singkat.

Seketika senyum bejat pun merekah di bibir Mrs. Elizaveta, Kiku, dan Fransis...

BENERAN TAMAT!s


End file.
